Substitution
by VongolaXII
Summary: TYL "Mukuro is just a replacement. I don't love him at all. Chrome was my first love and Mukuro resembles her. That was why I want him. There isn't even any spark of love between us. I hate him." 1869 M for the scenes


**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada**

**Claim: Story**

* * *

**A/N: …Lol. Horm****ones were growing wild so I made this. I…hope you guys like this. –hides- Please don't flame me.**

* * *

"You're a fool for doing this, Mukuro."

"I don't regret it."

"Stop, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Let me go then."

Hibari pushed his weapon harder up to Mukuro's throat. The other man hissed in pain. His body was already bruised and they were bleeding. He stared into Hibari's eyes.

Red-blue eyes met metalic onyx eyes. Mukuro's eyes searched the man's. He was not surprised when he saw pain flooding his ex-lover's eyes. He knew he was hurt. He knew he want him back. But he doesn't. Mukuro doesn't want Hibari back.

"Give up and come back to me."

Mukuro's eyes darkened.

"After what you've done to me, you want me back?"

Hibari's brow furrowed as he gritted his teeth. He pushed the metal pole upper, tilting Mukuro's chin higher. His grip on the tonfa tightens.

Why?

Why won't Mukuro come back to him? Why wouldn't he forgive him? Hibari glared back at Mukuro, eyes filled with hatred and hurt. He felt as if his pride was being stepped on. His eyes fell onto Mukuro's body.

The man's body was filled with blood stains and his clothes were a little ripped due to their fight just now. His heart clenched.

"Don't force me…" he muttered, as if pleading.

Mukuro showed no emotions. The love he had for this man was wiped out long time ago; wiped out as soon as he found out that the man was just using him as a substitute for his sister, Chrome.

It hurts him a lot. He thought the man loved him. He thought he cared. He was glad he overheard what Hibari said to Tsuna last night. Finally he knew he was just a tool. He was a replacement. The man didn't love him. He never did. It was okay.

But it hurts the most because Mukuro had fallen for him.

"You used me. I don't want to return; I don't want to be your toy."

Hibari's eyes widened. "You…"

"I heard," Mukuro choked a little. The metal pressed against his throat was suffocating him. "Don't explain. I heard. Everything from A to Z. From how you missed Nagi until you saw me resembling her and took me with lies."

A tear fell from Mukuro's eyes. He had never cried for anyone. Not even when Hibari's car crashed into a lamp post and the man was bandaged. But this time, it hurts a lot. No matter how strong a person tried to be, there's always something that will make his tear fall.

"Leave me alone, Kyouya."

The sentence shattered Hibari's world. He did love Mukuro. The man was more than a replacement for Chrome actually. _Chrome_ was the substitute in this relationship. The one Hibari really loved was Mukuro.

When he confessed to Chrome, he did not love her at all. But the girl loved him. Hibari confessed to Chrome because he was afraid that Mukuro would freak out if he confessed to him. Thus, a misunderstanding was created.

_I should've told him, not her._

He gritted his teeth.

"What did that brunet tell you?"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. The metal was still on his throat.

"Excuse me?"

"I said what the brunet told you?! You left me because of him, right?"

There was a silent. Then Mukuro chuckled. Then he laughed. Hibari watched in frustration. Mukuro stared back at Hibari with mocking eyes.

"What did _he_ tell you then?"

Mukuro bit his lips. He was laughing, but his heart was bleeding. Bleeding very deeply; the wound stretched wider every time he recalled what Tsuna told Hibari.

"He told you to leave me because I've been in jail before, right? Leave me, because I don't even resemble Nagi; I was more violent than her, right?"

With his remaining strength, Mukuro pushed Hibari back and punch him on the face. The raven stumbled backwards, his back touching the wall behind him. They were at a narrow street near the town.

"See? I don't even resemble the soft Nagi you loved."

Hibari growled and attacked back. "You want to play hard," he grabbed Mukuro's hair. "Then _I_ will play it with you." he threw Mukuro to the wall back, and blood flowed out from the other man's mouth. Mukuro laughed.

Hibari threw a few punches at Mukuro. With each punch, his heart broke a little. Mukuro's face was covered in blood. His clothes were stained. Hibari's right hand wrap around Mukuro's neck, intending to strangle him.

Mukuro looked back challengingly. "Do it." He provoked. Hibari's grip tightens.

"Don't force me."

"I didn't. _Do it,_ I say."

Hibari stared at Mukuro for a moment. Then he crashed his lips on the man's. Mukuro welcomed Hibari's tongue by parting his bleeding lips. Hibari slides his tongue in and rubbed against Mukuro's. His right hand was still on Mukuro's neck. His left hand grabbed Mukuro's hair, pushing him nearer.

Their body crushed together and grind on each other.

Mukuro sucked on Hibari's tongue hungrily. Both of his hands were pulling Hibari closer too. Hibari's tongue licked around Mukuro's cavern, savouring the moment. His tongue tastes metallic but delicious.

Everything about Mukuro was delicious.

Mukuro was running out of breath due to Hibari's grip. But the man did not pull back at all. He was still kissing Mukuro hungrily as if it was the last time he was going to do it. Well, it was, Mukuro thought, trying to pull away.

Hibari, getting the message, pulled away slowly and stared into Mukuro's eyes. Both eyes were filled with lust now.

"You know you want me; you know you don't want to leave." Hibari whispered huskily into Mukuro's ears. Then he bites on the ear. Mukuro didn't flinch but he felt electric shooting up through his veins.

He couldn't deny he wanted Hibari now. He still hadn't forgotten what Hibari had done. But right now, he had only one thing in mind: _he wanted him now, right on the wall._

Mukuro grabbed Hibari's collar and kissed him again. He purposely rubs his crotch on Hibari's, arousing the man. Hibari smirked in the kiss. He knew Mukuro couldn't resist him when it comes to this. He removed his right hand and both of his hands removed Mukuro's jeans while kissing.

* * *

Soon, Mukuro was undressed fully while only Hibari's jeans were down on the ground.

They were still kissing each other. Only their hands were moving everywhere around each other's body. Mukuro's knees shook a little when Hibari's erection rubbed against his and he fell to the ground with Hibari.

Hibari followed, still pressing Mukuro on the wall. His tongue danced in unison with Mukuro's. He kneeled down and pulled away slowly, trails of saliva connecting their lips. He looked down at Mukuro's body and found out that he was already wet. His face was also flushed.

Smirking, Hibari adjusts himself. Then without warning, he pushed in. Mukuro grunted in pain but it was soon replaced by pleasure. Hibari moved around when he felt his tip brushing something soft that makes Mukuro to moan.

"You miss this, don't you?" he teased him again, lowering his lips on a nipple.

Mukuro did not answer. He was already in his own world of ecstasy when Hibari rested his length on the spot. The sensation was amazing. His body was burning with need, flames of pleasure and desire wrapped around his body. He hates how much pleasure this man can give him.

A few drops of liquid tapped on the ground. Then slowly, it showered down. Both Mukuro and Hibari were wet but that didn't stop Hibari. He rammed in, each time getting deeper. Mukuro's wrists were both pinned above his head by Hibari's hand. Hibari felt his member throbbing. He grabbed Mukuro's chin with his other hand and kissed him.

That was the moment he released into him.

Mukuro moaned in the kiss. Hibari did not allow Mukuro to, though. He pushed deeper, his kiss growing needier. Mukuro tried to pull away, his body shaking. Hibari broke the kiss when he noticed that Mukuro was in pain. Mukuro panted, a few tears falling.

Hibari pulled out and stared at the body in front of him.

One word to describe: beautiful.

Mukuro panted, trying to catch his breath. The rain poured down, drenching both of them. Hibari moved nearer to Mukuro again, hugging him.

"You were wrong when you thought you were the replacement," he muttered. Mukuro did not say anything. He was still trying to breath. "Chrome Dokuro was the replacement."

That sentence made Mukuro's eyes to shoot open. "What?" "Chrome was the substitute. The one I wanted was _you_. It was a mistake I made."

Hibari broke the hug, staring into Mukuro's red-blue eyes. The man seems to doubt what he had just said. Hibari searched Mukuro's eyes, his eyes flooded with sincerity. He did not know why, but he wanted this man. He was sure he wasn't gay, but he couldn't deny this feeling. Being with this man in every battle made him to know him more, love him more.

"Fufu, still trying to lie, are you?"

Mukuro replied with bitterness. He was sure the man was lying. He was just lying to have him back and then throw him aside again. His feelings would be toyed again and again. He would be heartbroken every time he saw the photo of Nagi on the table beside Hibari's bed.

"Trust me."

Should he?

"_I love you._"

That was the first time he had said that. He tried to sense the lie behind those magical words but he couldn't. He loved him. He said he loved him. After four years being together he said those three magical words; those words that would make him sleepless for nights.

"Will you return to me?"

_I will._

"I will." Mukuro grabbed Hibari's shirt and hugged him. Their wet bodies were sticking together due to the rain. Hibari hugged back, satisfied. He meant it when he said those words. If Mukuro is not willing to return, he would do anything to have him back.

He was his.

Tsuna stood behind the wall with an umbrella. He had watched everything from the starting to the end. He knew when Hibari dragged Mukuro out there will be something happening. He had watched as Hibari threw Mukuro to the wall, using his weapon to beat the man and they wrestled until now.

"_Mukuro is just a replacement. I don't love him at all. Chrome was my first love and Mukuro resembles her. That was why I want him. There isn't even any spark of love between us. I hate him."_

Tsuna smirked when he recalled Hibari's words. Sometimes what the man said could not be trusted. He wouldn't speak his heart, he wouldn't tell the truth. That was why he made a mistake of choosing Chrome in the first place.

"Let's just hope you will not make the same mistake this time."

* * *

**A/N: I intended fluff at the starting. It was T at first…then it suddenly become M. :O I can't write T for this pairing dammit. I also intended 6918 then it became 1869. -_-**


End file.
